


Como Si Hubiera Sido Ayer

by Tany12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tany12/pseuds/Tany12
Summary: Si le hubieras dicho a Harry Potter en sus primeros años en Hogwarts que terminaría casado con Draco "Mi padre se enterará de esto" Malfoy, se habría reído en tú cara y luego procedería hechizarte por tu audacia.Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy están casados y tienen dos hijos. Uno es el tipo de cuatro patas y su pequeña Lilliane Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Se produce fluff doméstico.





	Como Si Hubiera Sido Ayer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seems Like it Was Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797772) by [Tany12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tany12/pseuds/Tany12). 

> Principalmente tengo trabajos aleatorios que no termino. No lo hacemos todos? (Inserta risa Akward) Por eso, esta vez será un one shot.
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que publíco una de mis cosas. Espero que lo disfruten.

Si le hubieras dicho a Harry Potter en sus primeros años en Hogwarts que terminaría casado con Draco "Mi padre se enterará de esto" Malfoy, se habría reído en tu cara y habría procedido a lanzarte un hex por tu audacia. Porque, ¿de verdad? ¿Draco? No era una relación que imaginara tener. Aunque, no niega que siempre pensó que el muchacho era hermoso. Nadie podría negarlo. Con su pelo rubio, pómulos altos, la forma en que sus pestañas eran un tono más claro que su cabello y las hacía parecer casi blancas. Cómo arrugaba la nariz cada vez que veía a Ron.

Harry admitiría haberle echado la mirada una o dos veces. Muy bien, así que ciertamente fue más de una vez. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Draco era precioso. Se sonrió a sí mismo. sí Draco se lograba enterarse de sus pensamientos seguramente sería reprendido y le diría que le dijera guapo o encantador en lugar de usar esas palabras. 

A medida que estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, Harry Potter se sentó en su sala de estar admirando la escena delante de él. Su marido (esnifó a eso) estaba haciendo cosquillas a su hija mientras sus risas melódicas resonaban a través del espacio. Pequeñas lágrimas en forma de cristal se forman en la esquina de sus ojos. ¿Es esto lo que se siente estar contento y en paz con la vida? Harry cree que es verdad lo que dicen. Todo lo que das regresa a ti. Tendría que disculparse con Lady karma por llamarla perra rencorosa en un momento de su vida. Pero en realidad, ¿quién podría culparlo? Teniendo la vida que ha tenido. Sus padres fueron asesinados, el abuso en su infancia, la soledad, entre otras cosas. Pero, él volvería a pasar por todo, si eso significaba que al final, tenía esto. Momentos como este fortalecían esa determinación.

¿Quién habría pensado que bajo capas protectoras había un hombre maravilloso y cariñoso? Para Potter se sintió como si hubiera sido ayer cuando él y Malfoy se llamaban nombres, y no los traviesos que usan en su vida sexual. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no podía recordar un momento en el que no tenía esto. Su amado esposo y su preciosa joya de hija.

Harry estaba tan ocupado contemplando el pasado y el presente que no se dio cuenta de que había caído silencio en la habitación. No vio a sus dos personas preciosas compartir la misma sonrisa traviesa mientras lo miraban.  
Negaría el hecho de que soltó un pequeño grito cuando le tiraban de los pies, y se cayó hacia el suelo. Levantó los ojos en sorpresa y miró a su marido de seis años dándole una sonrisa divertida.

-"¡DRACO!" Harry le fulmino con la mirada para luego hacer lo mismo con su hija. 

-"Creo que tú fuiste el cerebro detrás de esta broma no pequeña traviesilla!" tirando de ella hacia él, procedió a levantar su camisa y soplar frambuesas en su pequeña barriga. Draco se rio cuando su niña cayó en risas una vez más. Era débil contra cosquillas de cualquier tipo.

-"Pa-Pá" Las palabras se rompieron con sus risas. Harry levantó los ojos mientras su niña se calmó y miró a Draco.

Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que siempre le quitaba el aliento a Harry. Era una mirada llena de amor y adoración. Harry nunca se cansaría de eso. Reflejó la mirada y gesticuló TE AMO y le sopló un beso. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando Draco se las gestiono devuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer Esta piesecilla corta. Lmao
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estaba emocionada y me encantó escribir esto. 
> 
> Siéntanse libre de dejar sus comentarios.
> 
> Hasta la próxima. XD


End file.
